helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Unplug Connector!
Info Go ahead, Magda! Unplug the connector to bring MR. Xavier back to normal! Objective Go to sthe Slum and unplug the connector behind Mr. Xavier. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Lady Magda, about Master Xavier… Magda: What’s happening? Maid: I heard that Master Xavier is back in the slum and making trouble at Calypso Club… Magda: I see. I’m going out｡ Help me change my clothes. Maid: Yes, my lady. Story Chat 2 Electrical Genius Xavier: Ha ha ha ha ha… Girls, stop. Let me touch your…… Magda: Why is master Xavier running around in the open space? And saying strange things… He… Is he chasing the hen on the ground? Foggy: …… Magda: Miss Foggy? Foggy: This guy was making a lot of noise at the door in the morning. The out-of-control mage was really troublesome. It took me a lot of work to trap him in a text Magda: Trapped? Foggy: It’s hard to explain. By the way, did you come to see me so early? Magda: I… I’ve heard that Master Xavier is making trouble in the slum again. So I’m a little worried… After the last experiment, he became very strange… Foggy: Men are all like this. It’s decent on the surface. In the mind, it’s all dirty stuff. Not like you, right? Magda: Don’t laugh at me, Miss Foffy. Foggy: Wait, Magda. Don’t approach him. Although he’s bound up in a fantasy, he’s still a mad mage after all. It’s very dangerous! Magda: I know there’s a way that Mr. Zewell might be able to get back to normal, Miss Foggy. Anyway, I’d like to try… Foggy: No way. Magda: Miss Foggy…… Miss Foggy, you know that the slum will be destroyed if Miss Lou has come and fought with Master Xavier…… If there is a more peaceful way to solve this problem, why not let me try it? Foggy: I can’t let you take the risk. Tell me what you want to do, I will do it for you. Magda: It’s all because of Balfey and me. I have to finish it myself! Please, Miss Foggy, let me do it. Foggy: All right, I’ll help you! Magda: Thanks, Miss Foggy. ……Master Xavier? Electrical Genius Xavier: Who’s that? Oh! Is that Miss A Cup? Magda: ……………… ( Try to keep smiling ) What a good day…… You want to dance with me, Master Xavier? Electrical Genius Xavier: Oh, that’s great! Though you are A cup, I will dance with you. Magda: Master Xavier…… ( Now……! ) Electrical Genius Xavier: Oh, not here. Don’t touch a man’s waist at will. I know you are obsessed by me. But, not now. Magda: (Hands, hands are grabbed… No, the current released from his hand… I got numb… Electrical Genius Xavier: Come on, lovely girl, let’s enjoy this long night. Black Demon: But it’s still far from evening now! Electrical Genius Xavier: Eh? Really? It’s okay. I just want to use this line. It doesn’t matter if it’s late in the night as long as there’s love…Oh ha ha! Come on, chick! Let’s compete what’s unfinished last time in the Spiral Spire. Don’t worry, it doesn’t feel bad.. Magda: Stop!! Mr. Xavier, you… Electrical Genius Xavier: It’s too late to say no under this circumstances! Balfey: Stop!! Magda: Ah!! Balfey: How dare you force Miss Ellenstein to do something she’s unwilling to! Electrical Genius Xavier: Fatty! Where are you come from? Do you want me to transform you into a real piggy? --- Black Shadow: Wait! What’s holding in his hands? Electrical Genius Xavier: Never mind. Oh ha ha… You little fatty! Do you know that you are bringing about your own destruction? Black Shadow: But it seems like a connector… Electrical Genius Xavier: …Err? …No…I haven’t played…enough…&#¥%*&@!! Magda: … Xavier: … Magda: …Mr. Xavier? Xavier: Isn’t it Miss Ellenstein…I…You…What… What happened to me……! ! ! Balfey: Darn it! Stop right there! Apologize to Magda now!!! Magda: I, I’m fine, Mr. Balfey. Thank you for unplugging the connector…Otherwise, I’ll… Foggy: Never expect you can be so smart! Is the plug the key to restore his awareness? What a surprise! Balfey: Magda found this earlier! Foggy: Good girl, my little Magda! Magda, you must be startled. Little fatty, what about you sending her back home? Don’t worry, I’ll handle the follow-up issues. Magda: Thank you so much, Miss Foggy. Balfey: Let’s head home now. Story Chat 3 Balfey: Magda, are you alright? That Xavier is so badass! Magda: I’m fine, don’t’ worry about me. Speaking of it, Mr. Balfey, what are you doing here? Balfey: I heard that you are inquiring about the whereabouts of Xavier and thought you might take some actions…And you got involved in this for helping me, so so I… Magda: Anyway, it brings to a successful close… Balfey: That’s right though… I still want to continue my research on the aircraft…My father has leactured me for me not inheriting the position in Amber Knight and called me a trifler… Science is supposed to have the strongest power! Somehow no one stands by my side! My father even confiscated all the money I earned! Darn it! I would never give in this time! Magda: Mr. Balfey… Balfey: I’ll figure out the way to get funds myself! Take some rest, Magda. See you later! Magda: See you, Mr. Balfey! (Mr. Balfey look serious this time…) Category:Age of Steam Event